


Prompt 34

by astromirage



Series: Tsukkiyama Prompt Fills 2020 [22]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromirage/pseuds/astromirage
Summary: The prompt: Tadashi and Kei get sick at the same time.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Tsukkiyama Prompt Fills 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679962
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	Prompt 34

Kei sneezes into his elbow, coughing directly after. He groans and downs some cough syrup. 

"Tadashi." He asks out, his throat sore and voice crackling. 

Tadashi looks up from where he's laying on an air mattress. "What do you want Kei?" 

"I'm tired." 

"And?" he questions, eyes watering and body cold. 

"Come up here. I wanna cuddle." 

"No." 

"Tadashi." He groans, stretching his name out annoyingly. 

"Kei, please." he sits up, nose runny, cocooned in a blanket. 

"No, you please get up here." 

"Kei, my head is aching, it hurts to talk, and my nose is leaking snot. Shut up." 

"Tadashi." He once again stretches out his name like a small child. 

"Oh my god." 

Kei sneezes again, rolling off of his bed and landing softly on the air mattress. Tadashi sits up once again, glaring at the blonde boy. 

"You're so fucking annoying." he sighs out, laying back down completely. 

"I'm tired. Nap." Kei says softly. 

Kei wiggles his way to where Tadashi is laying, he takes the boy in his arms, cuddling him closely. 

"Go to bed." Kei mumbles, kissing Tadashi's head. 

"You're so clingy when you're sick." 

"And you're an asshole when you're sick." Kei whispers in the other's ear, making the boy shiver. 

Tadashi turns to face Kei, frown engraved onto his features. Kei smiles and nuzzles his nose into his boyfriend's neck. 

"Let's go to sleep now." Kei mumbles, quickly slipping into unconsciousness. 

"Fine, goodnight." Tadashi sniffles and falls asleep in Kei's arm. 

Tadashi wakes up alone and covered in another blanket, the one closest to his body soaked in a thick layer of sweat. 

"Tsukki?" He asks weakly, sitting up, looking around blearily. 

Kei walks into the room, holding a tray with two bowls of soup and two teas. 

"I made dinner." He says, voice thin, crackly and almost gone. 

"Kei, your voice." Tadashi coo's at him, feeling better than before. 

"It's okay. Let's just eat." he sets down the tray on the table. 

"I'm going to get the fruit I cut, I'll be right back." Kei tries to say, kissing Yamaguchi's forehead. 

Tadashi crosses his legs and takes the food off of the tray. Kei returns with two bowls of fresh fruit salad. 

"Here you go." he smiles lightly. 

"Thank you for dinner Kei." He grins as best as he could, holding out his hand, Kei's holding it loosely. 

He nods and begins sipping at his tea. 

"I'm sorry for being mean." 

Kei waves him off and shrugs. "It's fine."

Tadashi sighs and rubs a soft circle in Kei's hand. 

"I love you." Tadashi adds before popping fruit in his mouth. 

"Love you too." he garbles out in response, his voice truly nearly gone. 

"Is there any honey or lemon in your tea?" 

Kei nods and takes a deep drink of it.

"It doesn't hurt much, I just can't talk." he grumbles, drinking the rest of his tea. 

"Stop talking then love." 

Kei nods in agreement, eating his soup. 

"This is good, thank you." Tadashi says, tipping the bowl, drinking the rest of the broth. 

When he sets the bowl down he sees Kei passed out on the table. He chuckles and moves his food out of the way, picks him up and sets him up on his bed. He kisses his extremely warm forehead and covers him up with blankets. 

"Goodnight Kei."


End file.
